Problem: Convert the angle $\frac{\pi}{12}$ radians into degrees.
To convert from radians to degrees, you multiply by $180^{\circ}$ and then divide by $\pi$ $\frac{\pi}{12} \times \frac{180^{\circ}}{\pi}$ $15^{\circ}$